Breathles
by lewiecullen
Summary: Bloody valentine contest. Bella s'est toujours dit que la célébrité d'Edward ne la dérangeait pas, mais se mentait-elle à elle même ainsi qu'à Edward? Après qu'il lui ait fait une horrible blague, sera-t-elle capable de lui pardonner? m, E AH
1. Chapter 1

Breathless

**Cas**: _Breathless_

**Avocat de la défense**: _Lewiecullen_

**Greffier : (traduction) **_Lilythestrange_

**Suspects**: _Edward+ Bella_

**Responsabilité**_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer _

**Pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur **http:// www . fanfiction . net/ community/ Bloody _Valentine_contest/ 76893/

Note de Lily : Bloody Valentine par delà les frontières, ce magnifique récit nous vient d'Australie (c'est le jeu ma pauvre Lucette…)

**San Francisco,**

**Bella.**

Je soupirais alors que je feuilletais furieusement les pages des magazines à scandales les plus honteux que j'ai trouvé. Je fais ça régulièrement, c'est stupide je sais mais c'est une réelle addiction.

J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'ils écrivent sur lui, c'est mon fiancé après tout.

Alors que j'étais sur le point d'abandonner, le voici en page 21 et 22, il y avait au moins 5 photos de lui sur la double page, et malheureusement, j'étais sur certaines d'entre elles. Il y en avait une –la plus grande photo- où nous marchions main dans la main, dans la rue. Il y avait une photo plus petite à côté de ma main qui était un zoom de ma main gauche, sur mon annulaire, montrant la bague de fiançailles de sa grand-mère, bien sûr la presse n'était pas au courant de ça.

_Edward Cullen, _commençais-je à lire, _et sa fiancée Bella Swan on été repérés main dans la main, dans un magasin de discount en centre ville de China Town, San Francisco. Cela signifierait-il que l'absence d'actualité du jeune acteur de 23 ans affecte le statut financier du jeune couple ?_ Je fermais le magazine et l'éloignais de moi. Ces gens sont-ils vraiment sérieux ?_ Notre statut financier ?? _Edward vient de terminer le tournage d'un nouveau film à gros budget. Peut-être que ces gens devraient vérifier leurs sources.

« Bella ? » La barista du Starbucks m'appela, interrompant mes pensées.

Je levais ma main et me dirigeais vers le comptoir, attrapant mon café ainsi que celui d'Edward puis retournais m'asseoir. Il était en retard mais j'étais habituée. Il lui fallait 20 minutes ne serait-ce que pour arriver à l'épicerie du coin, mais j'espérais que d'ici quelques mois –une fois que le buzz de son nouveau film se serait atténué- les fans se calmeraient enfin.

« OH MON DIEU ! C'EST EDWARD CULLEN !!! » hurlait une jeune fille.

« Je peux prendre une photo avec vous ? »

« ON VOUS AIME ! » criaient deux adolescentes.

« Vous pouvez signer ça pour moi ? »

Je m'enfonçais plus profondément dans mon siège et buvais une gorgée de café, je jetais un œil vers la foule qui fourmillait autour de mon futur époux et levais les yeux au ciel.

Autrefois, je comprenais l'excitation suscitée par la rencontre d'une célébrité mais désormais j'avais plus de mal, je veux dire, ce sont des gens comme vous et moi qui s'avèrent juste être de bons acteurs…

Edward me lança un regard suppliant entre deux signatures d'autographes et je levais les yeux au ciel, rigolant ; il fit une légère moue et se tourna de nouveau vers les deux jeunes filles âgées d'à peine 15 ans, debout à côté de lui- qui avaient visiblement des problèmes pour respirer. Ceci est ridicule !

Une fois qu'il eut signé un autographe pour chacune, il se précipita vers moi et passa ses bras autour de moi, dans mon dos étant donné que j'étais toujours assise.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, il y avait un groupe de touristes dans la rue et ils m'ont vu …»Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

« C'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude. » Je lui souris et essayais de l'embrasser sur la joue mais ne réussissais qu'à embrasser sa gorge, notre position étant un peu bizarre.

« Euh… Désolée de vous interrompre mais je me demandais si vous voudriez bien signer ça pour moi? » Demanda une très jeune fille ; c'était la plus jeune fan que j'ai vu aujourd'hui.

Edward soupira et s'écarta de moi, je m'enfonçais encore un peu plus dans mon siège et penchais la tête en arrière alors qu'il se tournait vers la jeune fille.

« Oui, bien sûr. » Il lui fit un léger sourire puis signa le bout de papier qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

Elle sourit.

« Merci beaucoup. »

Elle s'éloigna lentement mais garda ses grands yeux rivés sur lui. Je remarquais que tout le monde dans le café nous fixait.

Edward se retourna vers moi et voulu remettre ses bras atour de la place que j'occupais auparavant. Il brassa de l'air.

« Navré. Je sais que tu fais comme si cela ne t'affectait pas, mais je sais que c'est faux. » Il soupira.

« Cela ne me dérange pas tant que ça, c'est juste un peu ennuyeux parfois, lorsque nous sommes …euh…en train de discuter. » Murmurais-je

Un sourire se dessinait au coin de ses lèvres.

« Et si nous sortions d'ici ? » suggéra-t-il.

« Il y aura autant de monde dehors- je pointais la fenêtre- qu'il y en a ici, si ce n'est plus. » Grimaçais-je.

« Bien…On pourrait rentrer à la maison. » Dit-il haussant les sourcils.

« Mais la maison, c'est à l'autre bout de la ville, et on va devoir marcher, de plus je ne suis pas d'humeur pour ce que tu comptes me faire à la maison. » râlais-je.

Il ricana et attrapa son café.

« En fait… je pensais louer des vélos et traverser le pont jusqu'à Sausalito. Manger un hot dog et une glace. » Proposa-t-il.

« Ça semble parfait. » Souris-je.

Il entrelaça nos doigts et m'entraina vers le magasin de location de vélos en face du Starbucks. Il y avait une longue file d'attente pour le tramway et je vis Edward mettre sa capuche et ses lunettes de soleil. Je pouvais toujours dire que c'était lui, mais espérons que personne d'autre ne le pourrait.

Il enroula son bras autour de moi et me rapprocha encore plus de lui ; j'enfilais mes Ray ban également, au cas où quelqu'un me reconnaisse.

A ma grande surprise, le personnel de la boutique ne reconnut pas Edward jusqu'à ce qu'il leur donne ses coordonnées, ils lui demandèrent de prendre une photo et je la pris de bonne grâce, je devenais une experte, _peut être pourrais-je devenir photographe…_

Une fois que nous eûmes récupéré nos vélos, un des employés nous donna une carte et nous indiqua le chemin à prendre. Je grimpais sur le vélo remerciant le ciel de porter un pantacourt et des converses aujourd'hui.

Edward enfourcha également son vélo et me devança, nous naviguions entre les voitures et les passants, pour finalement atteindre une piste cyclable. Nous mîmes seulement 20 minutes pour arriver au Golden Gate Bridge. Une fois arrivés, Edward et moi posions pour une photo devant le pont –qu'un couple de personnes âgées prit avec plaisir ; elle rendra bien dans notre nouvel appartement.

Alors que nous traversions le pont, nous fîmes une halte à mi-chemin pour admirer la vue. Nous garâmes nos vélos et marchâmes jusqu'en haut du pont, Edward encercla ma taille de ses bras alors que nous nous laissions transporter par cette vue à couper le souffle. Il y avait un léger brouillard le long de la côte, mais je pouvais toujours distinguer la silhouette des immeubles, c'était magnifique.

« Je suis si heureuse d'avoir emménagé ici » soufflais-je.

Il m'embrassa sur la joue.

« Moi aussi, c'est l'endroit que je préfère au monde après tout. » me dit-il en riant.

Un courant d'air marin nous parvint, Edward resserra automatiquement sa prise autour de moi. Je me retournais et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, murmurant entre les baisers :

« Je suis si heureuse de t'épouser bientôt. »

« Moi aussi, tu es la personne que je préfère dans l'univers, après tout. »

J'étais sur le point d'approfondir le baiser lorsque j'entendis :

« OH MON DIEU C'EST EDWARD CULLEN !!! » cria une jeune fille et je vis tout le monde se tourner vers nous.

Je m'écartais d'Edward mais il me maintenait fermement contre son torse et nous emmena rapidement vers nos vélos. Je pouvais entendre la foule nous suivre, hurlant son nom, quémandant photos et autographes.

Il m'aida à grimper sur mon vélo, prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers ses fans.

« Je suis vraiment désolé mais voyez-vous, je suis ici avec ma fiancée, il me désigna d'un geste de la main, et nous essayons de profiter de cette journée sans interruption, j'espère que vous comprenez. »

Il enfourcha son vélo et rejoignit le pont rapidement ; je le suivis.

Je pouvais entendre les gens monter sur leurs vélos, je jetais un œil derrière nous et la foule entière nous suivait. J'accélérais le rythme et pédalais aussi vite que je pus derrière Edward. C'est à ce moment là que mon vélo échappa à mon contrôle.

***

« Arrête de gesticuler et reste tranquille ! » gronda Edward.

Je soupirais et le toisais.

« Bien, mais ça n'a pas intérêt à être douloureux. » Le prévins-je.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et appliqua gentiment le tissus –imbibé de crème antiseptique- sur mon genou, à ma grande surprise je ne senti rien. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour nettoyer les trainées de sang qui avait coulé le long de ma jambe quelques instants plus tôt, ensuite il nettoya la plaie ; une fois qu'il eut terminé il jeta tous les emballages ainsi que les tissus souillés dans la poubelle.

« Il n'y a que toi pour tomber de ton vélo lors d'une balade romantique. » Murmura-t-il alors qu'il s'asseyait à mes côté sur le banc du parc, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« Romantique tu parles ! » ronchonnais-je.

Il leva la tête vers moi et haussa les sourcils.

« Ça n'était pas romantique d'après toi ? »

Je réfléchis pendant un instant.

« Ça l'était jusqu'à ce que tout le monde te reconnaisse. » Répondis-je alors que je jetais un œil autour du parc dans lequel nous étions assis. Tout le monde nous fixait. Est-ce que la règle 'c'est pas poli de fixer les gens ' ne s'applique pas pour nous ?

J'étais déjà suffisamment embarrassée d'être tombée de mon vélo alors que tout le monde nous regardait. Maintenant un parc entier savait ce qui c'était passé… Il y avait de grandes chances que ça passe aux infos ce soir, je serais le scoop de la semaine, je suis certaine que l'un des passants avait une caméra à la main, du coup ça va finir sur you tube…

« Non je pense que la romance a été tuée une fois que tu es tombée et que j'ai dû demander à 2 parfaits étrangers de nous suivre avec les vélos-

_Je parie que ça ne les a pas dérangés,_ pensais-je.

-pendant que je t'emmenais à la pharmacie pour acheter ce dont j'avais besoin pour soigner ta jambe… »

« Mais je ne serais pas tombée si TES fans ne nous avaient pas poursuivis donc techniquement…Tu as tué la romance. »

Son sourire disparu complètement de son visage, il était contrarié.

« Tu as raison, je suis dés-

Je mis ma main sur sa bouche.

« Je sais que tu n'y peux rien. » Je me forçais à sourire.

« Mais on ne peut jamais faire ce genre de chose sans être submergés par les paparazzi ou les fans… Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça… »

Il soupira.

Je caressais sa joue du revers de ma main.

« Viens, prenons le ferry jusqu'en ville puis nous attraperons un taxi pour rentrer la maison. » Suggérais-je.

Il plaça sa main sur la mienne.

« Mon Dieu, je t'adore tellement, les sentiments que je ressens pour toi, parfois ça me rend malade. »

« Malade d'amour. » Murmurais-je.

« Tu es ma drogue. » Il sourit et m'embrassa sur le front.

« Toi-même. » Répondis-je distraitement en fermant les yeux.

Il se recula et m'aida à me lever.

« Viens, rentrons à la maison. » Dit-il me prenant la main alors que nous nous dirigions vers le quai du ferry.

**_Los Angeles, California,_**

**_Bella._**

Une fois que nous étions parfaitement installés dans notre nouveau chez-nous, l'Assistante d'Edward, Alice nous appela pour nous prévenir que le film sortait dans les salles le surlendemain. La première était à LA, donc bien sûr, on a dû prendre le premier vol, en première classe bien sûr, je ne sais pas pourquoi Edward a insisté pour qu'on soir en première classe, mais je suppose que c'est mieux plutôt qu'une centaine d'étrangers nous fixant pendant une heure…

Ce n'était pas ma première grande Première, Edward m'a emmené à des douzaines avant ça, même notre premier rendez-vous c'était une première de film, heureusement à l'époque il n'était qu'un second rôle et personne ne savait qui il était mais aujourd'hui il était l'acteur principal du nouveau blockbuster : _les portes de l'enfer._ J'étais reconnaissante qu'il n'y ait pas d'intrigue romantique. C'était un film sur des démons qui envoyaient des gens en enfer et Edward jouait le scientifique Chris Marshall, qui cherchait un moyen de les arrêter.

Ce n'est pas le genre de film qui m'attire en général mais Edward joue dedans donc bien sûr je vais le regarder.

Nous sommes arrivés à LA un jour en avance, du coup nous allons devoir rester au Hyatt une nuit de plus mais ça ne nous dérangeait pas, nous aimions tous les 2 cet hôtel ; c'est toujours très calme et nous pouvions diner au restaurant sans aucune interruption.

La première était le 14 février, le jour de la St Valentin, ce qui était bizarre compte tenu du fait qu'il s'agissait d'un film d'horreur sanguinolent, mais je suppose que les producteurs ont pensé que beaucoup d'hommes allaient emmener leurs rencarts au cinéma…

Edward et moi ne célébrions pas vraiment la St Valentin, c'était selon nous simplement une autre excuse pour gaspiller de l'argent inutilement. En général, il m'offrait une simple rose et m'emmenait diner à l'extérieur ; mais il faisait régulièrement ça, donc cela ne nous dérangeait pas de modifier nos plans, du moment que je passe la soirée avec lui le reste importait peu.

Lorsque nous arrivions dans la chambre je me précipitais dans la salle de bains pour une douche, la journée a été longue. Je laissais l'eau chaude relaxer mes muscles appuyée contre le mur carrelé. J'inspirais profondément et me concentrais sur ma respiration, la pièce était silencieuse ; le seul bruit provenait de l'eau qui cascadait sur mon corps…

Je pris une nouvelle inspiration et souris, le moment était parfait, tout comme il y a deux jours quand Edward et moi étions sur le golden gate bridge ses bras autour de ma taille, si serrés, le monde était en paix à ce moment là, j'étais en paix, j'étais en sécurité dans ses bras, l'amour que nous avions l'un pour l'autre était en équilibre parfait, j'étais heureuse, nous étions heureux…Mais la réalité refit surface interrompant mon instant parfait.

Je me redressais et passais la main dans mes cheveux mouillés, je laissais l'eau s'écouler sur mon visage, emportant avec elle stress et inquiétude. J'entendis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et je rougis sentant 2 bras forts s'enrouler autour de ma taille. Je me retournais et passais mes bras autour de son torse, le maintenant ainsi un moment, m'imprégnant de son odeur, lavande et vanille, les senteurs que je préfère au monde.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille gauche.

« Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? » Demandais-je levant la tête, le regardant droit dans les yeux ; ce qui n'était pas évident avec l'eau qui nous éclaboussait.

Il mit sa main sur ma joue.

« Tu sembles contrariée… »Souffla-t-il. Je suis certaine qu'à ce moment précis, il analysait les expressions de mon visage.

Je forçais un faux sourire sur mon visage.

« Tout va bien, je réfléchissais tout simplement et tu sais comment je suis lorsque mon cerveau fonctionne à plein régime. » Plaisantais-je

Ses yeux se rétrécirent.

« Humm…oui. » Marmonna-t-il tout en fronçant les sourcils.

Je détournais mon regard, je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'il sache que je stressais pour rien. La seule façon que je connaissais pour détourner temporairement son attention était de faire quelque chose que je faisais rarement : le séduire.

Je fis courir ma main sur son torse musclé et regardais directement dans ses yeux bleus étincelants avec ce que j'espérais être un regard séducteur. Je me rapprochais et mis ma bouche dans le creux de son oreille.

« Je te veux. » Dis-je d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

Il me fit un sourire satisfait et passa ses mains sous mes fesses pour me soulever. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille pendant qu'il éteignait l'eau de la douche et nous entraina vers la chambre.

Il me plaça prudemment sur le lit avant de connecter nos lèvres et nos deux corps. Sans plus de préambule, il me pénétra amoureusement, installant un rythme lent. Nos doigts s'entrelacèrent et ses soupirs se firent plus bruyants. Il prenait son temps, savourant notre connexion. Ma poitrine se soulevait et mon sang bouillonnait littéralement en proie à un plaisir sans pareil. Puis nos regards s'accrochèrent et comme si nous n'étions qu'un seul et même cœur, la cadence de notre amour prit de l'ampleur. Un peu plus vite, encore et encore; sans jamais se lâcher, respirant de plus en plus mal... Comme toujours, nous atteignons l'orgasme en même temps soupirant nos prénoms respectifs.

***

Le matin, j'ouvrais les yeux sur une chambre très sombre, je pouvais voir la lumière brillante du soleil tenter de s'insinuer à travers les volets sans pour autant y parvenir. Je baillais et étirais mes bras et mes jambes en travers du lit, je m'attendais à moitié à cogner contre le corps d'Edward, mais non.

Je parcourais les draps pour finalement trouver une note à la place où Edward aurait dû se trouver. Je me levais rapidement et allumais la lumière.

_Ma chère Bella,_

_Il s'est passé quelque chose et j'ai dû partir voir Alice, je t'appelle dès que j'ai terminé et je viendrais te chercher comme ça on pourra sortir pour déjeuner _

_Avec tout mon amour…_

_Edward_

Je me frottais les yeux –effaçant les traces de sommeil- et lisais à nouveau le message correctement, _que pouvait-il bien s'être passé pour qu'Alice veuille le voir ?_

Je haussais les épaules et sortis du lit. Je récupérais mon téléphone sur la table de nuit et regardais l'heure : 11h02

_Wow, j'ai vraiment fait la grasse mat,_ pensais-je. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de dormir si longtemps en général, mais je pense que je n'avais pas eu une bonne nuit de sommeil depuis un bon bout de temps ; c'était agréable de ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter de se lever tôt.

Je traversais la suite à la recherche de la salle multimédia, l'appartement était suffisamment grand pour que je me perde, la salle de bains à elle seule faisait la taille de mon ancienne chambre et la cuisine était mieux équipée que la notre.

Après avoir cherché dans chaque pièce je finis par trouver, bien évidement c'était une des dernières pièces que j'avais inspecté. Je m'affalais sur le canapé et allumais la télé. J'avais le choix entre quasiment toutes les chaines connues par l'être humain, mais je m'arrêtais sur une chaine de vieux films et regardais « ma sorcière bien aimée »

***

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder mon téléphone toute les 2 secondes, ça fait plus d'une heure que j'ai lu la note d'Edward et il n'a toujours pas appelé, il appelait _toujours, _même s'il n'avait pas encore terminé, quoi qu'il soit en train de faire.

Mon cœur commençait à battre rapidement, et la pièce tournait autour de moi ; _et si Edward s'était fait agresser ? Et s'il s'était fait poursuivre par une horde d'adolescentes, était tombé, se cognant la tête et gisait inconscient sur le goudron ? _Mon esprit imaginait toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il ne pouvait pas se servir de son téléphone. Je sais que je devenais beaucoup trop parano, mais je suis toujours comme ça, pour tout ; j'ai consulté un psy à 2 reprises quand j'étais plus jeune mais rien n'y a fait.

Je sursautais lorsque mon téléphone sonna ; je ris et levais les yeux au ciel quand je vis le numéro d'Edward apparaitre sur l'écran.

« Allo ? »

J'essayais de maintenir ma voix aussi calme que possible.

« BELLA ! » l'entendis-je hurler mais il ne semblait pas être proche du téléphone.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ecoutes, on n'a pas besoin de sortir pour déjeuner si tu ne veux pas, tu peux acheter quelque chose à manger en chemin et je vais appeler le room service. »

« BELLA ! hurla-t-il à nouveau NE QUITTES PAS L'APPARTEMENT, J'AI ETE KIDNAPPE PAR »

Le téléphone fût coupé brusquement, et je regardais mon téléphone, _serais-ce une blague tordue ? Non. Edward n'aurait pas plaisanté sur quelque chose de ce genre, mais qui voudrait le kidnapper ?… _Je réalisais alors que ce n'était pas une blague ; il y a des centaines de personnes capables d'enlever une célébrité pour de nombreuses raisons…

Je composais furieusement le numéro d'Edward et mis l'appareil à mon oreille, quelqu'un décrocha mais tout ce que je pouvais entendre c'était sa respiration, et quelqu'un se débattant en arrière plan, puis soudain ça s'arrêta.

« Allo ? dis-je, ma voix tremblait. Si vous avez Edward, j'ai de l'argent, JUSTE NE LUI FAITES PAS DE MAL JE VOUS EN PRIE ! » suppliais-je.

Silence.

« ELLE EST AU TELEPHONE N'EST-CE PAS ? Cria Edward. JE VOUS EN PRIE LAISSEZ-MOI LUI PARLER ! BELLA ! NE FAIS PAS CONFIANCE A »

_Bip, bip, bip…_

Je grognais et me levais du canapé, qu'étais-je supposée faire ? Appeler la police ? Je pourrais mais Edward n'avait pas disparu depuis plus de 24 heures, cependant je l'ai entendu dire qu'il avait été kidnappé, c'est une preuve pour lancer les recherches.

Juste au moment où j'allais appeler le 911, mon téléphone se mit à sonner ; _Alice, _je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur pour lui parler maintenant ; je n'ai jamais été une grande fan de l'assistante d'Edward, mais Edward a écrit qu'il était parti la rejoindre donc elle savait peut-être quelque chose.

« Allo ? »

« Bonjour Bella, je me demandais juste si tu étais avec Edward ? Il a laissé son portefeuille et j'essaie de le joindre sur son téléphone mais ça sonne dans le vide. »

Je soupirais.

« Non, je ne suis pas avec lui. »

« Oh, bien, tu sais où il se trouve ? T'a-t-il appelé ? »

« Ecoute Alice je viens juste de recevoir un coup de téléphone de sa part disant qu'il a été kidnappé puis ça a coupé… »

« As-tu appelé la police ? »

« Non j'étais sur le point de le faire quand tu as appelé. » L'informais-je.

« Oh ! Je suis vraiment désolée, dépêche toi et appelle-les ! Tiens-moi au courant s'ils le trouvent. » Insista-t-elle.

« D'accord, au revoir. »

Je raccrochais avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

J'attachais mes cheveux et me dirigeais vers la chambre, je pris le téléphone de la chambre et composais le 911, mais alors que j'entendais la première sonnerie la porte de la suite s'ouvrit.

Je remis le téléphone sur son socle et marchais doucement vers la penderie pour attraper un parapluie, je passais ma tête par la porte de la chambre et regardais vers la cuisine, elle était vide.

Je m'avançais à pas de loup vers le salon, vide. Je soupirais, _peut être suis-je devenue folle_, je reposais le parapluieet retournais dans la chambre mais tout d'un coup je me retrouvais à terre, quelque chose m'était rentré dedans.

Je levais la tête et vis un homme, grand, avec un masque noir sur la tête, je hurlais et me levais, je commençais à courir vers la cuisine mais 2 bras forts me soulevèrent et me collèrent contre un torse.

« LAISSEZ-MOI ! » Hurlais-je de toutes mes forces_._

L'homme ricana et retira le masque sur son visage, c'était Edward, _quoi ?_

_« _EDWARD ! » hurlais-je de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci c'était un cri de joie, je passais mes bras autour de son cou. « Oh mon dieu tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Je riais et l'embrassais dans le cou. »

« Désolé c'était juste pour rire. » Sourit-il.

« Ben, c'était pas drôle du tout ! »

« Si ça l'était, tu étais complètement paniquée au téléphone. » Il rigola.

Je me raidis et m'éloignais de lui de façon à voir son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Le coup de téléphone, deux autres gars au studio ont fait la même blague à leur partenaire c'était hilarant. » Ricana-t-il.

« Peux-tu me lâcher s'il te plaît. » Balbutiais-je toujours abasourdie par le choc.

Il haussa les sourcils mais me reposa au sol, je m'écartais de lui et me précipitais vers la chambre. Il me suivit.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de poursuivre mon chemin vers le placard, j'attrapais ma valise que je plaçais sur l'immense lit et commençais à mettre mes vêtements dedans.

« Bella ? Que fais-tu ? »

« Mes valises. » Dis-je comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

« Oui je vois ça. Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il une trace d'humour dans la voix.

« Je rentre à la maison. » Murmurais-je attrapant ma trousse de toilette dans la salle de bain.

Il attrapa ma main pour m'arrêter.

« Ecoutes, le coup de téléphone était une blague pourquoi tu t'emballes pour ça ? »

Je me tournais lentement vers lui.

« Quel genre de _fiancé_ appelle sa partenaire et prétend avoir été kidnappé ? Tu sais à quel point je suis anxieuse de nature. »

Je lui criais dessus, repoussant son torse.

« J'ai même pensé que c'était Alice qui t'avait enlevé, d'ailleurs tu as oublié ton portefeuille … » je passais hors sujet. « Ecoute Edward ce que tu m'as fait vivre était horrible, je ne pense pas pouvoir vivre avec quelqu'un qui trouve que ce genre de chose est marrant. Je vais juste prendre l'avion pour rentrer ce soir pendant que tu es à la première et je vais essayer de déménager un maximum de mes affaires pendant que tu seras en tournée de promotion. Je resterai à l'hôtel le temps qu'on règle »

Il mit sa main sur ma bouche.

« Attends, es-tu en train de rompre avec moi ? » Une profonde dépression était masquée dans sa voix.

Je sentais les larmes se former au coin de mes yeux.

« Oui. » murmurai-je.

Il mit ses bras autour de moi.

« Je t'en prie ne me fais pas ça, c'était pas méchant, je promets que je ne le ferai jamais plus. » Il pleurait.

Je soupirais, ce n'était pas l'unique raison pour laquelle je faisais ça, je le regardais dans les yeux, les larmes brouillant ma vue.

« Ce n'est pas seulement au sujet du coup de téléphone, c'est un tout… Les fans, les premières… Je ne peux plus faire ça. Je détournais le regard. Je ne peux pas être avec quelqu'un comme toi. »

Je continuais, plus pour me convaincre moi-même que pour lui.

« Que veux-tu dire quelqu'un comme moi ? »

« Quelqu'un qui ne peut pas marcher dans la rue sans qu'on lui demande un autographe ! Quelqu'un qui ne peut pas emmener sa fiancée pour une balade romantique à vélo ou au restaurant… »

C'était difficile de dire tout ça, surtout que c'était la première fois que je le disais à haute voix.

« Je suis désolée. » Murmurais-je.

Il me relâcha et tomba au sol, il mit sa tête entre ses mains et commença à pleurer. Je pris une profonde inspiration et attrapais ma valise. J'allais droit vers la porte d'entrée. Je sortis de l'hôtel, de la vie d'Edward, de notre vie ensemble, de tout…

**Cinq ans plus tard**

**_San Francisco,_**

**_Bella._**

Je soupirais, m'asseyant sur un des bancs du parc, je fermais les yeux et inspirais profondément, je sentis le vent sur mon visage et souris. C'était agréable de se détendre ; j'étais sur le pied de guerre depuis des semaines, avec seulement 4 heures de sommeil par nuit…

J'entendis quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi, je me redressais pour regarder l'importun et soudain je me raidis. Je ne pouvais pas détourner le regard ou même m'enfuir. Je m'attendais à ce que ce jour arrive depuis un moment mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça arrive comme ça.

Edward se tourna vers moi et son corps tout entier s'immobilisa, sa bouche grande ouverte. Au bout d'un moment il finit par parler, ses yeux remplis de stupeur.

« Salut. »

« Hey. » Dis-je me rappelant le jour où il est rentré de sa tournée promotionnelle.

Je l'ai laissé à Los Angeles et suis rentrée à la maison, j'ai immédiatement allumé la télé et ai regardé la première, en larmes. J'écoutais Edward expliquer aux nombreux intervieweurs pourquoi je n'étais pas avec lui, chaque fois qu'il disait que j'étais malade, ses yeux trahissaient sa douleur.

Je m'endormais en pleurant pendant des mois, mais je savais que j'avais pris la bonne décision, je n'aurais jamais eu une vie normale avec Edward, nous aurions toujours été sous les feux des projecteurs.

Edward déménagea la semaine suivant son retour et je commençais un boulot de photographe. Chaque soir j'allumais la télé et regardais ce qu'ils disaient à propos de notre rupture. Sa carrière commençait à s'enliser après ça, et la presse commença à se désintéresser de lui petit à petit ; de temps en temps on voyait des photos de lui dans la rue, dans un premier temps il marchait seul, mais au bout d'un an à peu près, sa main droite était constamment occupée par Tanya Miller, ses cheveux frisés blonds platine flottant autour de son visage peinturluré. Edward ne souriait dans aucune des photos, il ne souriait jamais, ni ne la regardait d'ailleurs.

Je n'ai jamais été intéressée par qui que ce soit, j'étais beaucoup trop occupée ne serai-ce que pour penser aller à un rendez-vous, depuis-

« MAMAN ! MAMAN ! » entendis-je Ben crier –interrompant mes pensées- il sauta sur mes genoux.

Je passais mes bras autour de mon magnifique fils de 4 ans et l'embrassais sur la joue.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demandais-je, surveillant Edward du coin des yeux, le choc encore plus placardé sur son visage.

Je savais ce qu'il pensait ; il pouvait voir que Ben avait les mêmes yeux que lui, le même nez, la même bouche, et les mêmes boucles bronze…

« J'ai trouvé ça ! » Dit Ben, tout excité, il ouvrit sa main droite me montrant un caillou marron-jaune.

« Woah que c'est joli. » souris-je.

Ben me sourit en retour et se tourna vers Edward.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Edward reprit ses esprits et dit :

« Je suis Edward Cullen. Et toi qui est tu ? » demanda-t-il et je vis qu'il voulait vraiment savoir.

« Je suis Ben. »

« Edward ! » Hurla quelqu'un.

Nous nous retournâmes pour voir une femme d'environ 25 ans en hauts talons et débardeur.

« Edward, tu es ici, je te cherche partout ! »

Edward se leva et se dirigea vers Tanya.

« Désolé je me suis simplement assis un instant. » Expliqua-t-il, sa voix avait le même ton que lorsqu'il parlait de moi dans ses interviews.

« C'est qui ça ? » Demanda-t-elle pointant ses faux ongles dans ma direction.

Edward allait dire quelque chose mais je l'interrompis.

« Je suis Bella Swan. » Je souris à contre cœur.

Je pouvais voir la réalisation s'inscrire sur son visage alors qu'elle me reconnut.

« Oh. »

Je me levais et plaçais Ben à mes côtés ; il s'accrocha à ma jambe.

« Bien je suis ravie de vous avoir rencontrée. » Dis-je à Tanya, puis je me retournais vers Edward : « J'espère que tu as une belle vie. »

Je traçais mon chemin, tenant la main de mon fils.

Souvent je pensais à comment serait ma vie si j'étais restée avec Edward, aurais-je avorté au lieu de garder mon bébé ? Serais-je sans enfant ? Habiterais-je dans un manoir au lieu de mon petit 3 pièces ? La carrière d'Edward serait-elle restée la même au lieu de perdre de son élan ? Serais-je heureuse ?

Alors que je pensais à ces innombrables questions, je regardais mon fils et tout s'évanouit. Peu importe ce que ma vie_ aurait pu _être ; j'avais un fils désormais.

Je jetais un regard vers Edward qui continuait à me fixer. Tanya essayait de capter son attention mais il ne daigna même pas la regarder. Je lui fis un petit signe de la main puis pris Ben, un dernier regard vers Edward et je m'en allais, et pour la première fois depuis des années, j'étais heureuse.


	2. VOTING

Chers fans,

Les votes pour le concours auquel je participe avec cet OS sont maintenant ouverts ici

.net/~bloodyvalentinecontest#

S'il vous plait VOTEZ pour moi je suis je suis la 3e en partant de la fin;)

Merci

Bec"


End file.
